What's One More Wammy
by AngelInDisguiseForever
Summary: There is a new Wammy at Wammy's! With an Air or mystery around her, Aly begins her new, hectic life at Wammy's Orphanage, befriending Near, Matt, Mello, Beyond, L and a few others along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Aly?" I heard from behind me.

"Yes?" I turned to see my best friend, Riley.

"Mrs. Tailor wants to see you," She told me.

"Okay, Thanks!" I smiled and ran out of the room we shared. Mrs. Tailor was the boss of the orphanage. She was old but really nice. I wondered why she wanted to see me. I walked to her office and raised my hand to knock.

"I still don't agree with this! Don't you think she may be too young to switch orphanages?" I heard Mrs. Tailors voice.

"Understand that it will be better for Aly at Wammy's," I heard a new voice. It was a mans voice. He sounded pretty young. He had to be around twenty. Wait, they wanted to me to switch orphanages? To some place with a silly name? Was Mrs. Tailor seriously going to let me go? I shakily raised my hand and knocked on the door. I heard nothing for a few second than the shuffling of feet. The door opened and Mrs. Tailor smiled down at me.

"Ah! Aly! We were just talking about you!" Mrs. Tailor stepped back allowing me to walk inside.

"We?" I eyed the two new people sitting in the chairs. Well, one was sitting. The other… well he was in a strange position. He was crouched over and slouching. What was strange about it was I sat in a similar way. He had Black spiky hair and Grey, emotionless eyes. His skin was quite pale. He wore a long sleeve white shirt and blue pants. And No Shoes! Or Socks!

The other man was an older guy with a kind face and lots of wrinkles. He had white hair and dark eyes. He wore a plain black coat and black pants.

"These Two men would like to talk to you."

"I am Eraldo Coil, and this is Watari," The dark haired one informed me. The old guy smiled at me. Coil popped a candy into his mouth.

"There is a 50% chance that you two are using aliases." I accused. I had no real evidence or proof, but it was a feeling that they weren't being truthful about their names. Coil smiled brightly.

"You are extremely bright! This is exactly why you should come to Wammy's!" Coil said. I narrowed my eyes at him and sat down on the floor. It helped me to think when I sat my special position. I sat sort of like the Coil guy except with one leg tucked under the other.

"I don't want to go," I told them.

"There is a 93.38% chance if I go I will not ever see this place again. I don't want to take the 7.62% chance that I might. It's too low. I grew up here. It's the only place I have ever known. Mrs. Tailor is like my mom and Riley is my sister. Everyone else is my family too. I can't just leave."

"Aly…" Coil started.

"NO! I WON'T GO!" I leaped up from my position and glared at the men before clinging too Mrs. Tailors Arm. I whimpered, "Please don't let them take me away!"

Mrs. Tailor knelt down in front of me so we were eye to eye.

"Aly, I don't want you to go. I know you don't want to go either. But Mr. Coil is right, you won't live up to your potential here. At Wammy's you can get so much farther, So much more education then we can give you here."  
I looked at her, starting to tear up. Did she want me leave? She's a traitor. No one would understand. "I'll go than." I whispered to her. If I am unwanted I should leave.

"We are leaving tonight. Wou-" I didn't hear the rest of Watari's sentence before I bolted out of the door. I heard someone follow me out. None of them looked as if they could outrun me, so I ran as fast as I could.  
I slammed the door closed behind me before walking over and collapsing on my bed. Riley looked up from the book she was reading.

"What's up, A?" Just then did I burst out crying. She came over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder I clutched her shirt and balled my eyes out. I meant what I said, Riley was like my older sister. She had been with me since I came to the orphanage. We could have been sisters, despite the fact we look nothing alike.

Riley was sixteen years old. She had straight blonde hair and tan skin, in contrast to my long black wild mane and pale skin. When I was first brought to the orphanage, they didn't know how old I was or what my name was. So instead they came up with names and I ended up with 'Aly', the name Riley had picked out. They decided my birthday would be December 25, the day I arrived at the orphanage. Riley had never left my side as I grew up and protected me from all the mean people. She told me that when she was eighteen and had to leave, she was going to take me with her.

"They are taking me away," I managed to get out. She patted my back and calmed me down enough to stop crying. I wiped my eyes and walked over to pull out a suitcase from under my bed. I started throwing things in the suitcase. I didn't have that much clothes but I had a few other things as well.

"Who is taking you away, Aly?" She asked. I was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. She ran to the door and opened it before I could tell her not too.

Coil stepped into the room and smiled at both Riley and I.

"Would you like some help Aly?" He asked me. It would have been a nice gesture, if he wasn't taking me away.  
"No, just go away!" I snapped. He started helping anyway. I quickly slapped his hand away.

"I know what its like to loose someone you love," He closed his eyes. He looked strangely sad. "My Mother, Father and little Sister died in a fire. I tried to save my sister, but after I got her out I never saw her again. She was just a baby. I doubt she is still alive. There is an extremely low chance."

"I… I'm sorry," I honestly didn't know what to say. He had lost much more than I had. Even if I had a brother or sister, I didn't remember them at all. He actually had memories of them. He opened him eyes and smiled at me kindly. He pulled out a small red package and handed it to me.

"Mrs. Tailor said they were your favorite," Coil said, before walking out of the room.

"O.M.G. THAT'S THE GUY THAT'S GOING TO ADOPT YOU?" Riley freaked after a few seconds. Here comes the boy crazy speech in 3…2…1… "He is Finnnneeeeee! He looks a bit young though. Wow! I wonder how old he is. If he's twenty maybe I can nab him? Hmmmm… "

"It's not exactly an adoption. More of a transfer," I explained. How could she be so boy crazy? Boys were just… I shuddered. I looked down at the small package of skittles in my hand. Yum.

"Really? To where?"

"Some weird place for smart kids named Wammy's."

"O.M.G. You get to go to Wammy's? That's were some of the smartest people in the world are from! Like the famous detective L or Eraldo Coil. Oh and there is that one scientist! And the…" I tuned out as I continued to pack. I didn't even know what Wammy's house was and now Riley was making it out to be some Paradise for smart people?

"So what was that mans name?" Riley finally asked.

"Eraldo Coil." I threw a skirt into the suitcase.

"O.M.G. I HAVE MET THE SECOND BEST DETECTIVE IN THE WORLD! Why didn't you tell me A?"

"You didn't ask." I didn't bother telling Riley that he was using an Alias. There was a 47.8% chance they were the same person. Either one could be using an Alias. Heck, Coil could be the real Coil and he himself was just using an alias. Urg, A ten year old shouldn't have such confusing thoughts. Heck, sometimes I though things that make adults confused.

I didn't pay much attention to Riley's Rambling. She could go on for hours. She was much more social than I was. I was more quiet and reserved, only speaking when I felt the need too.  
The shock of switching orphanages was wearing off. If I could keep in contact with Riley, It shouldn't be too bad. But I bet everyone at Wammy's are going to be stuck up. I closed my suitcase with a sigh. It was already Five, and I had no idea when we were leaving. I just realized that Riley had stopped talking. She was staring at me sadly.  
"I guess this is goodbye…" I said slowly. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, A," She said. I let a few more tears go before wiggling out of the hug. I was much shorter than she was and it was a bit uncomfortable, I didn't like contact that much either. "Can you promise me one thing?" I nodded numbly. "Be Happy there. I don't want my sister to be unhappy. And at least try to make friends. You've never been good at it. Here." I watched as she removed her necklace. It was the last thing she had that reminded her of her parents. They had been murdered in front of her when she was five years old. She placed it around my neck. It was just a plain silver chain with a dark grey-near black stone charm. It felt strange around my neck.

"But this-" I started.

"No, I want you to have it okay?" I smiled before running back to my side of the room. It was almost bare now; everything was packed in the suitcase. I fumbled around searching for the small box. I finally found it under my bed. Hmm, I was sure that I had put it on the bed side table… I handed Riley the small black box.

"I almost forgot about it, it was supposed to be your birthday present," I muttered. She opened it up slowly to reveal the necklace I had been working on for weeks. It was a small cross that was hand carved from wood I found in the field (Please don't ask where I got the knife). It had hand painted beads that were Black, Blue and Green. Her favorite colors. I was huge on crafts. I liked to keep my fingers busy and my head clear. It helped me think. And I usually ended up with something beautiful.

"Thank you," Riley smiled, clutching the necklace. I heard a knock at the door and Coil entered. I nodded at him and grabbed my suitcase. He put his hand on my shoulder and lead me out the door.

**Lol prepare for Long chapters with this one ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

I hate planes. They are noisy. They are annoying. I never want to ride one again. They have crappy food. They have no candy. They have small cramped bathrooms. Your stomach lurches when it takes off. It's like a flying tin can. I never want to ride one again. I couldn't even sit in my position in the tiny seats. Coil managed. Oh, did I mention I hate planes?

I guess it helped that I'm scared of heights and I spent have the time clinging to Coil or as he told me to call him 'L'. What a strange name. Even if it is an Alias, why just a letter? He laughed when I first looked out the window an instantly backtracked, grabbing his shirt and hugging his arm. It was strange. I had never left the orphanage and there was so many things outside that I had never seen before. I had heard of them sure, but seeing the was just... Wow. I felt like such an idiot, clinging to him like I was five years old. And since when was I so friendly with strangers?

"L?" he looked down at me curiously. "Can you tell me more about your family?"

The question must have caught him by surprise, his eyes darkened slightly and his mouth pulled into a frown.

"Oh, Sorry, never mind..." I sighed. I wonder what it was like to have a real family...?

"No, it's okay. I just don't really talk about it often." We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I had a younger sister. Last time I saw her she was only a baby... Just over a year. She would be around your age now. I believe. My mom and dad were really nice people. I miss all of them so much..."

He didn't say anything else. So we sat in silence once more. I felt really bad for him. He seemed to really care for him family. To have lost all of them to a fire. Wow, that would be harsh.

I found my self drifting off, leaning against L, completely forgetting about the plane.

"Aly..."

"Unggg," I moaned. I raised my hand and Attempted to swat away whatever was calling my name. I only hit air.

"Aly... We are here," I heard the voice again. My eyes shot open. How long had I been asleep? I quickly took in my surroundings. We were in a long car with tinted windows. A limo... I think. L was looking down at me with his emotionless face. I yawned and pulled myself up. L helped me out of the car and handed me my suitcase. I looked up at the building towering above me. It was huge! It was all white and had a beautiful lawn. It was probably six o'clock at night. The sun was just starting to set.

"This is an orphanage?" I asked in awe.

"Yes," I heard L reply. He took my hand and lead me up the stairs. I held his hand tightly, not sure what to expect. He opened the doors and we walked into a brightly lit room. It was a huge room with lots of doors and two staircases in the far back corners. L pointed out doors as we made our way to the far right corner.

"That's the rec. room and that's the dining hall, that's where everyone is right now. Down that hall way is the classrooms. And that staircase leads to the boys dorm. This is the girls dorm."

"How many kids stay here?" I asked. I was drinking in every detail. This place was huge! It would take a while to memorize.

"Around one hundred," L replied. Wow, the last one only had fifty people. We walked up the stairs and down the hall. "Here this is your room."

L pointed to a door with the number 1031 painted in gold numbers. I walked in and note in surprise that there was only one bed.

"Don't I have a roommate? With that many kids?" I asked.

"No, every student has their own bedroom, unless they are siblings and wish to share."

"Oh." I looked back to the room. It was bigger than Riley's and mine. It had a pale blue carpet and white walls. There was a dresser in the corner and a vanity table. I had a window that looked into the outside garden. It was pretty down there. I dropped my suitcase near the bed and fell onto it. It was really soft. And the sheets were warm. It felt really nice.

"Do you want to go get something to eat, I bet you're starving," L smiled. I nodded.

"Okay, let's go," he began to walk out the door but I quickly caught up and grabbed his hand. I didn't want to get lost. He smiled a little bit. After a few turns and down the stairs we came to a large set of doors. I could smell good things. Really good things. He pushed open the door and waited for me to go. I hesitated. Everyone was in there and they would see me come in. I was really nervous. I felt L squeeze my hand encouragingly and I took a step forward.

I could hear chattering as I walked through but as soon as the door closed all eyes were on me and L. L lead me to a long counter and got me to order something from the cooks. I was extremely uncomfortable with all eyes on us as I got a drink and headed over to a table. I wanted to sit at an empty one, my antisocial personality kicking in. Then I remembered the promise I made to Riley and allowed L to lead me to a table with a few people sitting at it. They looked around my age, if not a bit older. There were Three boys. I sat down and picked at my food shyly.

"Aly, this is Matt, Mello, and Near," L told me. I looked up to see Matt, a boy that had bright red hair and wore orange goggles. He looked up and smiled at me before bringing his eyes back to his game machine in his hand. Mello looked like a girl, but he still had masculine qualities. His blonde hair looked smooth and silky. He had blue eyes that seemed to have a hard edge to them. It scared me. I didn't like him at all. And then this Near boy. His hair was pure white. His eyes were a light grey. He didn't smile, or even look at me. He just stared at his puzzle, putting in piece after piece.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you later," L told me. I clutched his arm, almost spilling my drink. I didn't want him to leave. He was the only person I know in this place. "Aly, I'll come see you later okay?" I nodded numbly before letting go if his sleeve. I watched as L left the room, trying to ignore peoples stares. I crawled back into my seat, finding a way to sit in my position. I couldn't so instead I mimicked L's posture. It was actually pretty comfortable. Not as comfy as mi e but it worked.

I took a bite of my food and I swear it was the best thing I ever tasted. Besides skittles and sweets of course. This food tasted out of this world. I started shoveling it in. After it was half gone, I looked up at the others. Matt and Mello were talking and Near was finishing his puzzle.

"You look like him," I heard someone say. I turned my head from Near to Matt, who was smiling at me.

"Who?" I asked.

"L, you guys look the same except you have brown eyes." Matt noted. How did he see my eye color through those goggles of his? Then I realized he had removed the goggles and he had beautiful green eyes.

"Really? I didn't think so," I mumbled. Yup. I'm a social reck.

"Yeah. You have a slightly darker skin tone, but not much and you have longer hair bit it's the same shade." Wow, this guy has an eye for the tiny details.

"Oh." I didn't say anything else and went back to eating. Matt turned towards Mello and started up another conversation.

"Does everyone here use an Alias?" I asked randomly.

"Yeah, didn't L tell you that?" Mello said as if it was obvious.

"No."

"So is Aly your real name than?"

"I dunno my real name. Or birthday."

It was silent at the table again. I moved my eyes towards near and watched as he clicked the pieces of the puzzle together. Without meaning to I scooted closer to him and started doing to puzzle. It was plain white, with a small L in the corner. I didn't even notice he had stopped until after I finished the puzzle. All three of them were staring at me in wonder.

"How'd you do that faster than Near? He's the fastest," Mello questioned. I looked down at the finished puzzle. Oops.

"Ehhh, Sorry," I blushed and returned to my food. I kept my eyes away from their probing gazes. After I finished supper, I quickly threw out the trash and ran up out of the room. I ran all the was to my room and collapsed on the bed. That was freaky. I wrapped my hand around the cool stone that dangled from my neck. It calmed me down and reassured me that I would be fine. I rolled over, wrapping the blanket around me and fell asleep.

*Knock Knock* Mhhhh… Why were they waking me up now? I was having a good dream too. I heard the knock again and managed to pry my eyes open. Orange light spilled through the window and I guessed that it was pretty early. The time change had really set me off. I opened the door to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed like the peppy, overly hyper, Annoying type.

"Hi! I'm Linda! It's so nice to meet you. I know we will be great friends!" She smiled blindingly.

"Hi. I'm Aly," I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"Can I give you a tour? Show you were all the classes are and stuff." She suggested.

"L already showed me everything," I lied. I really wish she would just go away. I wanted to sleep. I rarely got enough sleep, and if I didn't get over ten hours of sleep a day, I would get these horrible bags under my eyes. Sort of like L's, like matt had said earlier.

"Oh…" Linda stood there for a few seconds. "I know! Let's go to the rec. room!"

I agreed knowing that if I didn't, she was going to drag me there anyway. I shut the door and ran over to my suit case. I pulled on a dress and a pair of leggings. I pulled a brush through my hair, not that it did much. My hair was always a mess. It was completely, utterly untamable. I exited the room and began to walk down the hall. Linda quickly caught up with me.

"Wow I love your dress!" She stared at me. I looked down at my dress. It wasn't much. It was an old nightgown from Riley. She had given it to me and I had tie-dyed it and added a few things. It had long sleeves and came down to just above my knees. It was colored with blues, greens and dark purples. We didn't get much clothes at the old orphanage but since I was smaller than many of the people there, I got lots of second hand clothes that no one else fit. I would change them until I liked them. "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it." I shrugged. It was awkward to talk to Linda, it seemed easier to talk to Matt and Mello. And maybe even Near.

"Really? Wow, I love it, it's adorable! And it looks so good on you!" I was easy to see she didn't mean it. She was just trying to be nice, I guess. Oh well, It didn't matter. I liked it and didn't care what other people thought.

"So you met L," Linda said, trying to strike up a conversation. I nodded. "People here don't usually get to meet him for a few weeks. He is rarely here."

"Is that so? He brought me from the last orphanage."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah what's the big deal about L anyway?" Honestly, he was a great guy, but did he seem so important?

"Well, He is the best detective in the world! Only the Wammy kids know his identity. He uses and Alias like us, but L has more than one and uses them different places for different things. So we're the only one who actually knows who the real L would be. He has Heirs too. The top three students are the Heirs. They don't really get along with others though. They are the three people L sat you down next too at Dinner yesterday. I wonder why L made you sit there… they aren't exactly the best welcoming committee…" Wow, Linda can talk a lot. I have to say, she is worse than Riley… At least Riley's could be interesting…

We walked through the doors of the rec. room. I was quite, not scratch that, extremely surprised. They had like Ten Freaking TVS! And each one was surrounded by overly stuffed, comfy looking chairs. A few of the TV's had game machines that I had never seen before. There were very few people in the room, Linda must have gotten me up quite early. I followed Linda towards a Large TV, Still staring at everything in wonder.

As we sat down on one of the couches, I noticed White in the corner of my eye. Turning I saw Near, sitting by himself in the corner. He was stacking dice emotionlessly.

"Why is Near all alone?" I asked Linda as she began to set up a gaming system. It was a small white box that had a wireless remote. I had never seen one before.

"I told you, He doesn't get along with others. He's so antisocial," Linda shot Near a nasty look. "I have offered for him to come over and play with us, but he just shakes his head and declines. All he does is puzzles and play with his other toys. No one ever even sees him study, so we have no idea how he's the top student. We think he pulls all nighters, and crams 'Cuz he's too lazy to do it during the day. And then he doesn't hang out with us. He probably thinks he's to good for the rest of us."

Linda was so judgmental; I wanted to slap her across the face. Of course, I wasn't usually the violent type, but there was a few kids that… annoyed me. And Linda was one of those kids right now. She was probably just jealous so I held back the urge. It was my first day after all. I sat down next to Linda on the couch. Balancing on One foot, I tucked my other leg under it, balancing on one foot and one knee. I watched as Linda began to play the game. There was a little Red guy hopping around the screen… strange… Bored, I returned my eyes to Near. The dice wall around him has gotten quite a bit bigger, I noted. He also started twirling his hair with his left hand.

Abruptly, Near's head shoot up and his cold grey eyes peered into mine. I shivered before turning back to the TV, blush staining my cheeks. Why the heck am I blushing? I turned to Linda. Linda was completely into the game, practically throwing the remote at the TV, the only thing stopping it was a small string around her wrist. I wondered if she'd notice if I slipped away. Probably not…

I hopped of the couch and made my way toward Near.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him shyly.

"Hello," he replied. Yay! Near actually talked to me!

"So… Can I sit here?" I asked, even though I was already sitting.

"Sure." Hmm… He was really quiet… I watched as he stacked the dice in perfect towers.

"Linda said you were really smart!" I tried to start a conversation. "She said that you are supposed to succeed L."

"Yes, I am," Near twirled his hair before stacking his last die. Then both of his hands rested at his sides.

"So are you close to, L?" I asked. Why was I being so social? Was it because he was more socially awkward than me?

"Not exactly, I have only talked to him a few times." Hmm… I felt extremely tempted to knock over his dice tower, just to see if he would get angry. I mean, he was so emotionless. I resisted the urge though.

"Why aren't you really friendly? Linda said you don't have many friends…"

"I don't have any friends."

"What About Matt and Mello?"

"They aren't friends… more like acquaintances. Classmates."

"Well in that case let's be friends!"

"Why?" He asked rather rudely. At least, I thought it was rude. I mean, I was just trying to be nice. Anyway, I wasn't about to give up.

"Because, even though you don't seem to care, and your always shying away from people, you really do want a friend under your emotionless demeanor." I thought I had him, he tensed and looked up at me. His eyes were cold.

"Friends are useless."

I jumped up angrily. "Linda was right! You are an antisocial freak!" I kicked over the wall of dice a d walked back toward Linda. I looked back at Near to see dice all over the floor in a huge mess. Near sat there with a blank look on his face. I suddenly felt a bit guilty. But there was no way I was going to apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat with Linda and her friends for breakfast. I didn't say much. Actually, I don't think I said anything. I didn't care; really, my thoughts were on the social reject of an Albino kid. After breakfast, Linda and one of her friends, Carli, dragged me outside.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Carli smiled blindingly. I shook my head. I didn't want to go outside at all. Linda grabbed my hand and tugged me toward the door. I shook my head stubbornly. Carli grabbed my other arm and began to pull me. I was quite strong for my small stature, but against two girls that were a year or two older than me, it didn't get me far. In the end I just gave up and let them drag me out the door. Most the kids were outside today. I couldn't see Near outside at all.  
Urg! I have got to stop thinking about him! I thought. I've had him stuck in my head since this morning, and couldn't stop thinking about him. Sure, he said friends were useless, but he never said that he didn't want to be friends with me, right? Well, being outside wasn't helping at all, with the noise and squeals of the children around me. I turned toward Linda and Carli, who had seemingly completely forgotten about me, and were currently playing basketball.  
Hoping they weren't watching me, I slowly snuck away. As soon as I was 100% sure I was out of their sight, I bolted for the front door. I slammed the door behind me and sat to catch my breath. I was majorly out of shape, and couldn't run for a long time… I never could, and I always failed the fitness exams in the past… I dearly hoped we didn't have them here.  
I stood up slowly and looked around. No one was in here that I could see. They were probably in the rec. room, outside or in their own rooms. Well, it's not like I care.  
Maybe I should just go look around the classrooms, I thought as I headed for the hall that L had pointed out. Walking down the hall, I read the teachers names. I wasn't sure which ones I would have as of yet, but if I could memorize before I started taking classes… Down this hall there were about ten doors, five on each side. At the end of the hall, there were two more on my left and right, both seeming to have around five more classrooms each.  
Directly in front of me was a hall that seemed to lead to another building. The sign on the door read in large letters "Teachers Dorm/Lounge. No Students May Enter."  
So the teachers even seem to live here… I mused. That's going to suck. Its like your teacher actually being your mom or dad.  
I turned right and continued my travel down the hall. The last two doors caught my eye, and I guessed that Mello, and perhaps even Matt, spent a lot of time there. Of course, I couldn't be one to judge, I had only talked to him once. The two doors read "Detention" and "Rodger's Office".  
I remembered that L had told me Rodger was the man in charge when he and Watari weren't there. I already didn't care much for Rodger, but then again, I didn't give a damn for an authority figure. I smiled before heading back down the hall to the other end.  
Well, I already had the most teachers names memorized, along with their classroom. Now all I needed was their faces… I thought as I reached the end of the hallway.  
And my heart almost stopped as I read the name plate.  
"Is it… Could it be him?" I asked myself out loud. Mr. Rossi… It was a popular last name though… I reached for the door handle hesitantly. I turned the handle and gave a small push. The door slid open, and I stepped in slowly. I nearly cried out in joy when I saw teacher, working on a huge pile of papers. He had the exact same curly, short, dark brown hair I remembered. When he looked up, I could see his eyes were as warm and cheery as always. He looked quite shocked. I wondered why he was here, but did it really matter, he was here!  
"Amadeo!" I grinned the biggest grin I could manage, and ran over to his desk. He seemed to have recovered from his shock.  
"A! What are you doing here?" He asked. He stood up and walked closer to me.  
"What no hello?" I joked, hugging him. "What the heck are you doing here, you're to young to be a teacher."  
Here, allow me to explain. Amadeo used to be at the same orphanage as me. I was only seven when he mysteriously disappeared. He was one of the smartest kids at the orphanage. He had been really important to me. Like the older brother I had always wanted, but never had. He's a year older than Riley, so he should be seventeen by now. Like I said, way to young to be a teacher. I think Riley had a crush on him too. And she had no reason not he. He was gorgeous. What, with his dark chocolate brown eyes, and his brown, almost black, hair. He was fairly tall, with tan skin.  
Riley has an album with all three of us from when I was a baby to when he left. She loved to just sit there and talk about each picture. She had a great memory.  
"Well, I was offered a scholarship when I was fifteen, and finished the schooling needed in two years. This is my first year here." Wow, He was so smart. He finished four or five years of schooling in two years!  
"So what do you teach here?"  
"I Teach math, Science and Italian," He replied. Oh yeah… I forgot to mention he was Italian. He had lost his accent quite a bit though… He used to try to teach Riley and I the language, but she was never a good listener, and always wondered off. I usually ended up following her, but I also picked up a bit of the language.  
"Hehe, Your accent is barely there," I giggled.  
"Yeah, I would love to talk, but I have tests to mark though," He glanced at the towering pile of papers on his desk.  
"Oh yeah! Hehe, well maybe I will be in one of your classes!" I smiled.  
"It's almost lunch time, you might want to head over there," He smiled before ruffling my hair and returning to his desk.  
"Okay! See you later!" I ran out the door.  
CRASH!  
I ran into someone and we both tumbled to the floor. I quickly hopped up to see L on the floor, cake smushed all over the front of his shirt.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Sorry. Sorry." I kept apologizing as I helped him up. I started fusing about the cake all over is shirt.  
"It's fine Aly, Calm down. It's just a shirt." He smiled kindly.  
"A white shirt! If you don't wash it right away the chocolate will leave a stain."  
"Never mind that, what are you do running in the halls, class doesn't start until tomorrow."  
"Eh… Nothing…" I admitted, realizing I had no reason.  
"So how are you liking Wammy's?" L asked as he began walking down the hall, towards the teacher lounge.  
"I don't mind it, but I really miss Riley, but I found out one of my old friends is here! He's a teacher now, but he was like my big brother." I started walking beside L, and saw him smile.  
"That's good."  
"Yeah. L?" I had a question I really wanted to ask him. "Is Near always so insensitive?"  
"Not really. It just takes him a while to warm up to new people. Even after he warms up to people, he just doesn't communicate well with people. In my opinion he should try to be a bit more social. He is worse than me."  
"You aren't that bad. Its really fun to talk with you." I smiled up at him. "At first I really hated you though"  
It was hard to think I could have ever hated him. I know him all that well, and had barely spoken to him, but I felt some type of connection to him.  
I heard a bell echo through the hall.  
"I guess that's the lunch bell, I guess I'll see you later." He said. "Oh and here you go!"  
He threw me a pack of skittles, before turning and walking out the door. I giggled and slipped the skittles into my pocket before heading to the lunch room. I blended in with the crowd swarming into the lunch room. Everyone was chatting loudly. And it was starting to get a nasty headache. I grabbed my food, and headed toward one of the tables in the back. I didn't want to sit with Linda, and if I sat alone then she would surely call me over… But maybe if I sat with someone… I glanced around, searching around, trying to find a table with one or two people. But most of the tables were full already. I sighed before giving up and walking over to sit with Mello, Matt and Near. I might talk with Matt and Mello, but I want to give Near the silent treatment.  
"Hi," Matt greeted me as I sat down. I smiled at him slightly before taking a bite or my grilled cheese sandwich. "How's you first day? I see you've made friends with Linda."  
"Not friends. She's annoying and judgmental." I replied, thinking about what she said about Near, even if it was beginning to sound true.  
"Oh… well are you liking Wammy's?" Matt Frowned slightly.  
"Its not bad. I suppose…"  
"So have you made any friends?"  
"If she had friends she'd be sitting with them," Mello interrupted. Does that mean that they are my friends?  
"L is my friend thank you very much!" I whined. Mello looked at me.  
"You do realize he is rarely here, right?" He asked.  
"So?"  
"You're saying that your only friend so far is L, who is never here, and I hate to break it to you, but he doesn't pay any attention to anyone here. We are only supposed to succeed him and nothing else. We aren't really important to him." Mello said. Hmph! Well I don't care what anyone says, L is my friend. I glanced over at the white haired kid. He was working on the same puzzle as yesterday, completely calm. He didn't even look up to acknowledge us.  
I turned to Mello and shrugged. Before finishing my meal. I could feel Linda and Carli glaring at my back, but I didn't feel the least bit guilty about dumping them for Mello and Matt, even if Mello was being mean. The girls were pushy and bothersome, and though I could say the same of Mello, he was not nearly as bad. I had this knack of knowing a person, before I really knew them. I could tell if they were going to be a complete jerk or if they had good intentions. It's all in their voice, actions, words and eyes.  
In my whole life, only four people had past the test. Riley, Amadeo, Mrs. Tailor and L. Matt seemed nice enough though… Melo was far from, however. Linda and Carli were as far from as they came, and then there was Near. It was hard to tell. His actions, his eyes, were all as emotionless as the rest of him. None of his words seemed to have any meaning, as if everything was a lie. He has been rude to me earlier, but perhaps something had happened to him that caused him to be the way he was. To not let anyone in, and shut everyone out, sheltering himself from the rest of the world. If only he could show a little emotion, in something he did. Then I might be able to figure him out.

I wanted to be friends with him now more than anything. It was a challenge, and I wasn't going to lose.

There was always more to a person that what meets the eye. Take Mello for example. I've known him for about sixteen hours and I have already figured a lot about him out. Just from the few emotions I've seen from him so far.

While Mello seemed angry and aggressive on the outside, he was a very bright, happy kid. He was still an angry person, yes, but there was always more than u can see. Mello could become very dedicated to someone if he wants to be. They had probably been together a long time; by the way they only seemed interested in talking to each other. Mello liked intimidation, having the upper hand and everything. He had a dream he was determined to complete, and would die before failing it.  
Matt was even easier to read than Mello. He was kind, and more open to the world, and though he was smart, he never tried to do his best. He would much rather play his video games and follow Mello around like a lost puppy. He was a loyal friend, and was never really violent, but might be, if to protect someone important. Like the puppy thing. He would probably do a lot for Mello.  
I think I would really want to be friends with Matt.  
Then with Near. I couldn't tell whether to hate him or like him. He was antisocial, blunt, mean, lonely, friendless, and nobody wanted to get close to him. He didn't seem to want to get close to anyone either. Was he scared of losing them? He must have lost his parents, that much was obvious, seeing s where they were. But had the pain of losing his parents caused him to cut himself off from the rest of the world completely?  
All this thinking was beginning to give me a headache, I thought as I rubbed my temples.  
"You okay?" Matt asked. I smiled at him and nodded. "Okay…" And he returned to his meal.  
I continued to nibble on my almost finished sandwich. After I finished I pulled out my bag of skittles L had given to me.  
"Where did you get those?" Mello asked rudely, probably wondering if I stole them. He obviously didn't trust me.  
"L gave them to me. They are my favorite food, but I really like anything sweet!" I laughed and slipped a green skittle into my mouth, trying to enjoy it as much as possible before it melted away. I gave a small giggle at Mello's expression. "Honestly, I didn't steal it! L really gave it to me. Besides you're the one to talk, who would give you that much chocolate?"  
"But I didn't say anything!" Mello replied indignantly, saying nothing against my accusion.  
"You were going to…" I couldn't help but laugh when he frowned in defeat. I ate about half of the skittles before returning the remaining half to my pocket.  
"I'm booooorrrrreeeeeedddddd…" I whined, glancing at Matt and Mello.  
"What do you want us to do about it?" Mello asked rudely, still angry with me. You could tell he was trying to intimidate me, but try was the key world. However, for the hell of it, I pretended to be scared. Matt saw my look of 'Terror' and quickly calmed Mello down. I wanted to smile.  
"Chill, Mells, She is the new kid, You should be nicer to her."  
Mello grumbled to himself and took a bite of his oversized chocolate bar. His blonde hair looked so soft and silky, I felt a strong urge to touch it, but held my hand back. His eyes were icy cold as they glared at her. Threatening, Strong, Angry, Emotional. She had already decided to dislike him, so she should stop thinking about him.  
"Hello, earth to Aly…?" I heard Matt's voice.  
"Ehh, What?"  
"I asked if you wanted to come to my room and play video games." Matt repeated.  
"Okay!" I agreed, much to the blonde's dismay. We put our dishes away and headed for Matt's room, Mello leading the way.  
Matt's room was relatively dark, even with a large window, which had curtains pulled over it. All over the floor there were clothes, wires, games and game machines.  
"You have a lot of games," I noted out loud.  
"Games are my thing, here," he handed me a black remote. It had ten buttons on it. Two gray at the top, as well as a purple on. Then a small red one near the bottom with a green one above it. It had twp more grey ones, than a joystick like thing on either side.  
"It's a gamecube controller," Matt explained, flicking the TV on. I stared at the blinking screen in wonder.  
'Mario Cart!' I read across the top of the screen.  
"What have you never played a video game before?" Matt asked. I shook my head. My orphanage was quite poor, and we never got anything like this. Matt reached over and showed me how each thing worked, and what it does, while Mello watched in… Anger? Jealousy?  
I thanked Matt and watched as he finished setting it up. We each got to choose two people to go in a little go kart. Mello chose two green and yello dinosaur looking things, and Matt picked a man dressed in red and a miniature version of him. I looked at each character before selecting a green version of Matt's characters. Matt selected the race track and then started the game.  
It took me only a few minutes to figure out the game.  
Easiest. Game. Ever.  
I laughed out loud when I flew past Mello, then even more when I knocked Matt out with a red shelland flew past him into first place. I won the game.  
"Yay!" I jumped up and danced around. I stopped when I noticed Matt and Mello staring at me. "What?"  
"You Know… No one has ever beaten Matt at that Game…"


	4. Chapter 4

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games. I had so much fun actually beating Matt and Mello, but I have to say the beat part was their faces. They acted like Matt had never lost to anyone before.

"It's getting late," Mello said, throwing the remote down. "Dinner started ten minutes ago..."

I think he just wanted to get out of video games.

"I am a bit hungry... Let's go..." I said. Matt quickly saved and turned of the game machine. I waited until everything was shut down, and Matt grabbed his now fully charged DS and we headed downstairs. I followed Matt and Mello down the line and watched them grab their food. I grabbed small amounts of various things, everything just looked so good! At the end there was a table of cakes and all sorts of sweets. I glanced down at my tray before walking away. I didn't want to look like a pig, and take a lot of food.

I headed to the table in the back where Matt, Mello and Near already sat. We ate in silence. Near worked on his puzzle, Matt played his video game, and Mello sat and ate chocolate as soon as they were done. Most of the kids had left by now, and the few that were left were chatting quietly.

"Aly!" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yes?" I cranked my neck to see Roger standing behind me.

"Can you come with me?" He asked calmly. "You're not in trouble, we just have to get your schedule."

"Umm Okay..." I sighed. I stood up and walked over to put my tray into the kitchen. There was a small opening table thing that you put the dishes on and they were pulled into the kitchen. I put the dishes there.

"Okay... Bye guys!" I said running back to Roger.

"Bye.." Matt mumbled staring at his video game.

"See ya..." Mello said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Good Night. I hope you sleep well," Near said stoically. I could swear my heart skipped a beat. But why?

Roger lead me to his office, and gave me my schedule.

"You will have to take these classes to start, however here at wammy's we feel that if you are working hard, or finding a particular class to easy, we will boost you up a level or two." Roger said. I mostly just tuned out whatever else he said. Hmm... If I could get to a higher level? I didn't really want that though... I'll challenge myself, but not overwork myself, I decided. If it's too hard I'm sure I could back out. "That's all. Now it's almost time for bed, so you better head back to your room."

"Okay... Thanks! Bye!" I quickly walked out the doors and to my room. Walking down the last hall, I heard some girls and boys talking loudly.

"That new girl is so weird..." A boy said.

"Yeah. And she hangs out with Matt and Mello and Near..." A girl replied snottily.

"Don't worry. They are going to see that she isn't smart enough and she's just gonna end up thrown out of their little gang." A voice I identified as Carli's said.

"Well, when they do she won't have any friends, I mean she turned us down to go hang out with them... She wouldn't dare try to make friends with us when they leave her." I heard Linda's voice. There was a murmur of agreement. I huffed and walked down the hallway to my room.

They didn't even notice me go right past them...

I thought about what they said... Would Mello and Matt really just forget about me? And hate me if I don't get good grades?

No I doubt it... Matt seems to nice... Well… It's not like I care. I've been alone before, like when Riley got to go on a two week vacation and I stayed back… and I had no one to talk to for two weeks. Besides here I would have L…

I huffed again as I pulled my pyjamas over my head. I crawled into the welcoming warm sheets. Sleep instantly claimed me, and I allowed the comforting darkness to take over.

~

Beep Beep Beep.

Beep Beep Beep.

"Uhh… Shaddup…" I moaned, flipping onto my back, and reaching out, trying to pinpoint as well as stop the noise.

Beep Beep Be-.

My eyes slid half open as I hit the alarm clock dead on. At once, the beeping ceased to continue. I collapsed onto the bed and buried myself under the covers.

Beep Beep Beep.

My eyes snapped open and I turned to face the alarm clock. It wasn't beeping, and I was pretty sure I killed it, as the numbers no longer lit up. I looked around, to see yet another alarm clock sitting across the room. I wonder why I failed to notice it before… It was taunting me, I swear it.

Beep Beep Beep.

Come get me, I translated. But then it would win… I closed my eyes tighter and pulled the pillow over my head.

Beep Beep Beep. I reached out onto the bedside table and grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a brush. Without looking, I aimed it at the sound.

Beep. Beep. Beep. CRASH!

The brush collided with the alarm clock, and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I didn't even look, I just fell back asleep.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"DAMN YOU!" I screamed jumping out of bed. I ran to the door and swung it open. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?"

"You can really swear for a girl your age." Mello said, inviting himself in. Matt followed him.

"What are you guys here for?" I asked.

"L told me you were hard to wake up. So we had to come get you up. But don't expect this every day." Mello glared, plopping himself down on my bed. He cautiously eyed the smashed alarm clocks. "Oh and you missed breakfast."

"What?" My stomach rumbled at the thought of not being able to eat until lunch.

"But I snuck some food up," Matt dug through his bag that was filled with homework, and various handheld video game consoles, along with games. He pulled out a back of food and handed it to me.

It had two containers in it. One had apple slices, strawberries, banana slices, pears, and watermelon in it, and the other had three pancakes with lots of syrup on them. The pancakes had to be soggy by now... But they looked yummy.

"Thanks," I grinned at him before digging in. "Where'd you get the containers?"

"Oh we have lots of them... We use them to smuggle Chocolate out for Mello," Matt explained.

"Oh..." I continued eating.

"Aly, you might want to hurry, class starts in-" Mello checked his watch, after realizing both clocks were not working "-ten minutes... And you're not out of your pyjamas."

"WHAT?" I jumped up and put the now empty dishes on the table. Oh my god... I have to hurry. I ran into the bathroom with an outfit and came out three minutes later, pulling a brush through my hair. I grumbled to myself as I pulled on my socks, and grabbed the bag that Roger had given me last night. They were already at the door waiting.  
"Well, C'mon, let's go," Mello said impatiently. I followed them through the almost deserted halls.  
"How was your sleep?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, If you don't get enough sleep, you're going to get bags under your eyes. Then you will look more like L," Mello joked. I sighed.  
"It was fine, thank you." I glanced at Matt. It was amazing really, how he was able to play his games and walk in the hall at once... and he never bumped into anything, like he had the place memorized. "How long have you guys been here?"  
Matt and Mello were silent for a while.  
"I've been here since I could remember..." Matt sighed. "Mello only came when he was eight."  
I looked over at Mello, whose face was not filled with anger and sadness. I wondered what had happened, but I was smart enough to not ask.  
"So you guys have been friends for four years, huh?" I asked. Mello's anger calmed a bit.  
"Not exactly... more like two years," Mello said. I looked at them curiously. They seemed like too good of friends to have just been friends for two years... "We used to hate each other... Well I hated Matt. Because he was in second, and I was at the bottom. But then I was really behind, because I had only been to grade one and two, so he offered to help me..."  
Wow... I was right! Mello had more feelings than hate and anger. Matt was like a brother to him.  
"And then he ended up passing me after he knew what we were doing..." Matt laughed a bit. By now we had reached the classrooms.  
"Well I got to go! See you guys later!" I smiled and ran towards my first class, Math Amadeo taught me math, as well as science. I walked into the classroom and walked up to the desk. "Hey!"  
Amadeo jumped in his seat.  
"You're as silent as always, I see," He said smiling at me.  
"Hehe! Yep! I suppose so! I need to get caught up! Pile it on me!" I challanged  
"Here you go." Amadeo gave a small laugh and handed me a large pile of papers. All math… How boring… I thanked him and returned to my seat. I flipped through the pile of papers in boredom. The work varied from simple addition and subtraction, to stuff that involved formulas, and many of them. I ignored most of class, and worked on all the math. Some of it was harder, but I managed to finish it all by the end of the class.  
I knew he was testing me. Seeing what level I was at. At my old orphanage, I usually held back and didn't do my best that I could. I didn't want to look like a freak. I was already one of the smarter kids, without working too hard. Here I didn't hold back. I did the same thing in every class. I was exhausted when the we finally got out of last class. My LA teacher let us out a bit early, but had to finish a few questions of the work she gave me.  
I dropped my work on her desk and walked out. I walked out of the classroom, and ran right into Matt and Mello. I hadn't seen them all day, so it was good to see someone familiar again. They were in a higher grade, so we didn't eat lunch together.  
"How was your day kiddo?" Matt asked me. I scowled at him. I couldn't be that much younger than him. I may be a lot shorter than him, but that doesn't mean anything! I'm a bit short for my age.  
"It was good." I pouted. He laughed at my facial expression.  
"What?" He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed Mello to the lunch room. Classes were let out a 4:30, and I was starving. I remembered that there was lots of desserts… and I was running low on sugar intake… Definitely need lots of sugar… I grabbed a small salad (As to not be completely unhealthy) And then filled my tray with the sweetest and most sugar filled things there.  
Matt and Mello eyed my towering stack of Cake, Ice Cream, Chocolate and a small bowl of fruit, covered in chocolate. We sat down and I instantly dug in.  
"She's like L…" I heard Matt whisper to Mello.

"Aly? I need to talk to you!" Amadeo asked me the next day. I nodded and followed him down the hall, and into another classroom. My social and LA teacher were there too.  
"We were talking, and we believe you should move to a higher class." Amadeo started. "Prehaps even to level nine… I mean we know it is a big step-"  
"Sure I'll do it!" I agreed. They all looked shocked that I was convinced so easily. Did they usually have a hard time getting people to higher levels?  
"Okay than… Here is your new schedule…" Amadeo handed me a piece of paper. I quickly read it, memorizing it. LA, then Science, Social, Math… And then a blank… The only teacher that remained the same was Amadeo… he still taught me math.  
"Can I take Italian, in this spot?" I asked, pointing to the empty spot. Amadeo nodded. I grinned.  
"Yay!" Amadeo lead me to my new LA class, and was excited to see Matt and Mello there. Near sat two rows behind them, but the seats in between them were empty.  
"Ah There she is! Take a seat anywhere you want!" She smiled brightly. I smiled back slightly, and choose a seat right in front of Near. Matt and Mello seemed shocked… I grinned at them and pulled my new books from my bag. I got from grade four (Or 'Level' here at Wammy's) to grade Nine? That is a pretty awesome improvement for one day… I wonder how long it took Matt and Mello… I bet it didn't take Near too long either… He seemed quite smart.  
I began to take notes, grinning to myself.  
"WHAT THE HECK?" Mello exploded after school ended.  
"What..?" I asked a little TOO innocently.  
"You never said you were that smart!"  
"Well, Jeez… I thought You would guess! I mean, We're at WAMMY'S!" I huffed.  
"But… One day!" Mello yelled. I hid behind Matt, because Mello was starting to get really scary.  
"Don't worry. Mello's ego just got bruised, being beaten by a girl and all," Matt laughed, earning him a glare from Mello. "Relax! You're still second!"  
Mello was glaring at Matt so hard, I thought he would burst into flames anytime soon, but he just pulled out his DS and headed towards the lunch room.  
This time, I didn't take anything healthy. I picked out the junkiest foods there I could see, and even beat Mello to the last slice of something chocolaty…  
"How can you eat that much sugar?" Matt asked in wonder. I grinned at him.  
"It's brain food! I said between bites of a particularly good piece of vanilla cake. The rest of stuff on my plate consisted of A piece of chocolate fudge, a strawberry jello, two ice cream sandwiches, and another piece of cake. Maybe I was going a little overboard, but I had never seen so much junk food at one time… It not like I ever gain any weight anyway, so why not?  
We had been the last people in line, so I may as well take stuff that no one else really wanted.  
I quickly finished off everything except for the piece of Chocolate cake. I was so full… Uhh… I started up at Mello who was staring at it, watching it carefully. Oh yeah… I almost fogot how much he loved chocolate… I grinned and pulled the bowl closer to me. After staring at the chocolate for a while, as if I was going to eat it, I shoved it toward Mello.  
"Take it… I'm stuffed…" I sighed. Mello's eyes lit up and he snatched the cake away from me. I grinned evilly, and Matt stared at me in horror, probably guessing what I was going to do. I snuck out of my seat, slightly surprised to see that Mello didn't even notice. I came up behind him and suddenly pushed his face into the chocolate dessert. I grinned at him innocently.  
"Is it good?" I asked, giggling a bit.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mello screamed, jumping from his seat. Matt mouthed 'run' to me. I did. Very, very fast. Matt chased after Mello, trying to save me, while trying to save his game. I was almost to the rec room when I ran into someone. We tumbled over and I jumped up, apologizing.  
Looking at the person, I realized he looked like L. I might have thought it was L, but his red eyes gave him away. He stood me up and glared at me. Just then, Mello caught up and tackled me from behind.  
"You Little brat!" He screamed. Then he froze. Matt came up behind and froze as well. They started at the boy for a while before becoming slightly defensive.  
"Ahh… Beyond Nice to see you again… It's been a while." Mello glared.  
The boy gave a very creepy, sadistic grin. "Yes I suppose it has…" The Boy- Beyond- looked at me before letting out a weird Laugh.  
"Stop being such a creeper," Mello told the older boy. Beyond just laughed again. Suddenly as girl appeared out of nowhere. She has almost black hair, that reached just past her shoulders she has hazel eyes, and wore all black. Her hair had the slightest spike in it. She smiled kindly at the three of us.  
"Sorry about him! We just got back five minutes ago, and BumbleBee-" Mello and Matt snorted at his nickname "-is in a bad mood, 'cuz I dragged him back." The girl explained. "Oh! You must be the newbie! Nice to meet you! I'm Song!"  
"I'm Aly!" I pushed past Mello and approached Song.  
Song gave a small laugh, and I noted her laugh was much like Beyonds.  
"I guess we better go soon… I Have to catch up on sleep and we have homework to work on."  
"I am not doing homewo-" Beyond was cut off as Song's eyes flared up and she dragged him down the hall.  
"You're the one who drags me off on those stupid adventures! And just because you did it again, you get to clean all my knifes again." I heard Song's voice fade.  
"I'd stay away from them. B is trouble," Matt told me. "Song chases after him… He never drags her off… but you can't say he doesn't enjoy her company…"  
"Oh… I stared down the hall where they disappeared.  
"Speaking of trouble…" Mello growled, glaring at me. Most of the chocolate had been rubbed off or fallen off by now, but there was still bits here and there.  
"Wahhh Don't hurt me! It was a joke!" I giggled, and took off for my room. I slammed the door and listened to Mello pounding on the door. When I finally let him in, the first thing he did was smear chocolate down the back of my shirt. I jumped away, eyes wide. If… if he felt it…  
Mello gave me a weird look before walking off to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Matt sat down on my bed and opened his game again. The sound of clashing swords filled the room, along with running water from the bathroom sink. I curled up in the chair near the window and stared outside. The sun was just setting, with reds, yellows and oranges filling the sky. A few kids were playing in the field, playing around before bed time.  
"Hey Aly… Are you okay?" Matt asked coming up behind me. He went to put his hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away. "Do you not like any contact?"  
"No… It's horrible…" I stared at the sunset, ignoring Matt and Mello behind me.  
"It's almost curfew, we gotta go!" Mello announced.  
"Bye A!" They ran out the door, and it clicked shut behind them.  
"Bye…" I sighed. The sun finally disappeared, and I flicked the lights onto change into my pyjamas. I peeled off my clothes, and stared at myself in the mirror. They didn't hurt…No… Not anymore at least. I thought as I ran my hand along my scarred arm. I burned flesh covered much of my body. My arms, my stomach, back, and down to my knees were all marked by the ugly, rippled red scars. I quickly threw a night gown over, not wanting to see them anymore.


End file.
